


Literary critics who have swum the Hellespont

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [31]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-Darkling</p>
    </blockquote>





	Literary critics who have swum the Hellespont

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Darkling

Lord Byron had swum the Hellespont (modern day designation: the Dardanelles, his data bank supplied) but how much harder was it for an EMH to bridge the gap between human and machine? Byron, or at least the representation of him, had said, "Free of passion? One might as well be free of humanity." The experiment with the behavioral modifications had gone wrong, though. Perhaps being machine was enough, if this was the result.


End file.
